Yin
Yin & Yang the brother and sisters who kept harmony in the pizzeria, but you can't avoid conflict...... Appearance A female cat wearing a black dress with white polka-dots, she's a completely black cat, she has green eyes and black glasses. Personality Quiet, soft, passive, shy, she doesn't like speaking to other people and is usually very anti-social, she only really interacts with her brother Yang, she doesntt really act nervous around people to show she's shy rather, completely ignore them, a lot of people dislike her for that, but once she likes you she's very nice and likeable, she doesn't like violence, but as her brother enjoys killing so much, she ends up helping him a lot more than she wants to, she doesn't get seduced easily and is very awkward when flirted with. Backstory Jane and James, twin brother and sister they watched Yin and Yang all the time together, they taught them about peace, and wars going on in other countries, and meditation, until the day when they met the purple man, he killed them and stuffed them into the only suits that didn't have children in them Yin and Yang. Behaviour She isn't active at all until Yang moves, when Yang moves she's gone too, sometimes on rare occasions, she won't go with her brother but rather stay in kids cove, she and Yang will go, Kid's cove -> Game area -> Main hall -> Hall -> Office, they can be stopped by putting the freddy mask on while there in your office, they will then return to Kid's cove. During the day they teach children about peace, love and care in Kid's cove. Relationships Toy Freddy Yin dislikes Toy Freddy, he always wants to kill the night guard, also she thinks he's very fat. Toy Bonnie Yin doesn't really mind him, unlike other animatronics, she cares about his opinion sometimes Toy Chica Like Toy Bonnie she doesn't really mind her, she doesn't really care about her opinion. Mangle She heavily dislikes mangle, as it caused the bite of 87' killing night guards is one thing, but killing children is another. Puppet She finds him very creepy and generally avoids the prize corner, if he enters the room, she will leave immediately. Balloon Boy He's one of the only animatronics she likes, she can talk to him freely, and usually beata him when there playing tekken and street fighter. Old Freddy She feels sad for the old animatronics, so lonely always sitting in the back room, she will leave him the occasional card to try and cheer him up a bit. Old Chica Like the other toy animatronics, she feels sorry for them, so every once and a while, she leaves a cheese pizza for her. Old Bonnie Like the other old animatronics, she feels bad for them, so she leaves plastic toy Bonnie mask for him from the prize corner. Foxy She feels especially sorry for Foxy as he was framed for the bite of 87' by many people, so sometimes she bring children into the back room to meet him. Trivia * Yin and Yang can be seen playing arcade games in the game area * When their in the Main hall/Hall/Office they are holding hands, not in a romantic way but in a brother and sister love way. * There genders are unknown but Yin insists on being female, probably because she was a girl when stuffed into the suit Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Females